Edelweiss
by CE Winters
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt to the Austrian countryside for their anniversary, and a day by the lake turns into something much more memorable. Fluffy Klaine one-shot.


_A/N: A fluffy Klaine one-shot. Sound of Music is my favorite movie of all time, and the Austrian countryside is so stunningly beautiful, I wanted to pay some sort of homage to it, and what better way that with an adorable Klaine fic? :) I really do hope you enjoy this!_

**Rated T for:**

_**Mild sexual scenes_

_**(Hopefully) tasteful nudity :)_

* * *

><p>Their trip to the Austrian Alps had been Blaine's surprise to Kurt for their six year anniversary. He'd wanted to do something spectacular for their fifth anniversary, a much more outstanding landmark, but they'd both been in their final year of undergraduate study and neither could afford to take much time off.<p>

Last week, Blaine had surprised Kurt with the tickets and a picture of the village he'd rented a cottage in. "We've been to Sing-A-Long Sound of Music enough times," Blaine had told Kurt with a grin. "It's time we experience Austria first hand, don't you think?"

Kurt had promptly tackled his boyfriend, attacking his face with dozens of kisses and finally settling on his mouth, which he didn't stray from for some time.

They'd taken a smaller airplane from the international airport to a smaller local airfield, and from there a bus went to the little village that Blaine had arranged for them to stay in. It was nestled at the base of the mountains, and spring was showing in the landscape: green grass sprouted everywhere and wildflowers dotted the hillside.

Kurt had bounced in his seat the entire plane ride, _both_ of them, as well as the bus ride. By the time they pulled up outside the village, complete with picturesque cottages, he was about ready to spring out of his seat and sprint around the village in a musical frenzy. "We're here for two weeks," Blaine reassured him. "The hills won't stop being alive with the sound of music any time soon."

Despite Blaine's reassurance, Kurt remained overly hyper for the next few days. He explored every inch of the little village, which didn't take long, and almost burst out of his skin with excitement when someone offered them a tour of the small abbey. That turned out to be a disappointment though, as Kurt was disillusioned when he saw no one that was blonde and petite, and none of the nuns sung about their problems in perfect harmony.

However, that mild disappointment was rendered irrelevant when they came upon a patch of edelweiss later that day. "It looks so _strange_," Kurt wondered aloud. "Oh, this is weird. This is wonderfully, shockingly bizarre."

A week into their trip, Blaine and Kurt packed a picnic and walked up the hills. Behind the village they had been told there were both a medium sized lake and a meadow clearing where there would likely be no other people. When they crested the top of a hill, the lake spread out before them. It sent back a perfect reflection of the snow-capped Alps behind the grassy hills, and the light blue sky complete with puffy white clouds. To the left of the lake, there was a flat expanse of ground crowded with bright flowers – that was there they were headed.

"Oh my God," Kurt muttered in wonder. "How is this place real? It's so beautiful." He reached out to find Blaine's hand and beamed at his boyfriend brightly. He pulled them closer together and draped his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders. "How do you always know the perfect thing to do? How are _you_ so perfect? Is it possible that I really got this lucky? Or will I wake up at any moment, still getting pushed into lockers by bullies?"

"I should be asking that of you," Blaine responded, trying to hold Kurt close while he kept a hold on their picnic basket. "Let's just agree that, hopefully, neither of us will wake up."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt muttered, words fading out as Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together tenderly.

When they broke apart, Blaine kept a grip on Kurt's hand and they remained close together as they walked down the hill to the meadow by the lakeside. They stopped about ten feet from the lake's edge and spread their blanket out over the flowers.

"You know what really works up an appetite?" Kurt asked coyly, peering down at Blaine, who had sat down cross-legged on the blanket.

"Uh…the noontime hour?" Blaine replied, distracted with rooting through the basket. "Which it happens to be now, what an incredible coincidence! It's almost like we planned it…"

"_No,_" Kurt drawled, voice still suggestive. "Swimming."

"We didn't bring suits." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's response. Obviously, his boyfriend was especially thick-headed today. "And besides, it's probably –"

"That's the _point_, Blaine. Not having a suit is the point; that's why they call it _skinny-dipping._" Well, that couldn't actually be why they called it that, Kurt realized. But he wasn't about to think on it for very long, for he was already stripping away his sweater and shirt and tossing them to the blanket.

Blaine stared up at Kurt in rapture as he began shedding clothes, exposing his smooth, ivory chest. His hair was sticking on end from when he pulled his sweater over his head, making Blaine want to chuckle at its disarray. "Kurt, I don't think you thought this through," Blaine warned him patiently. "You know where we _are_, don't you?"

"Of course," Kurt replied gleefully, bouncing on one foot as he struggled to untie his shoe. Finally, he got annoyed and simply kicked them off and threw them with his shirt; his hands traveled to the button of his tight jeans. "Austria. Beautiful, lovely Austria with the beautiful Alps _right there_." He freed himself of his jeans and finally stood there in only boxer-briefs.

"Yeah…well, exactly," Blaine said, trying not to stare too intently at his boyfriend's almost naked form. He really was perfect, even in his imperfections. "We're in the Alps and its springtime."

"Alright Blaine," Kurt said impatiently. "_I'm_ going." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and slid them down over one hip seductively, exposing the line of his hipbone. "If you want to sit there, _fully-clothed_, that's your choice. Or you could, you know, join me for skinny-dipping fun times." His mind made up, Kurt slid his underwear all the way off and walked away with what Blaine was sure he thought was a seductive wiggle in his hips.

"Snow run-off," Blaine muttered as Kurt approached the water, not even bothering to test the temperature before he jumped in completely. He chuckled to himself quietly as Kurt went under. "You are going to be _so_ sorry you did that."

At that moment, Kurt's head broke the surface and he let out a yelp. "B-B-B-B-Blaine," he shouted, voice stuttering with the cold. "Oh my God, oh my God; this is what Jack Dawson must have felt like before he _died._ Blaine, help me! I need body warmth! Blaine! _Blaine!"_

The addressee of the shouts was rolling on the blanket, clutching his side with laughter. "You didn't listen to me! I told you that you weren't thinking it through. This is your own fault." Blaine shook his head as Kurt careened around dramatically in the water, probably trying to make himself warmer. "I am _not_ going in there. How about you just come out?"

"No!" Kurt insisted. "I'm trying to commit all these experiences to memory, and I have to live them first in order to do that."

"Well you're not going to be able to remember anything if you freeze to death," Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, _please_?" When he looked up, Kurt was giving him the most pathetic puppy-eyes he had ever seen in his life, and as a master on puppy eyes that was saying a lot. "You don't want to have to dredge the lake for my lifeless frozen body, do you? _Please?_"

Blaine could feel his resistance crumbling, and he was sure that Kurt knew he'd won. "I regret this already," he said half-heartedly as he got to his feet, reluctant smile flickering onto his face as he heard Kurt let out an excited squeal. The sun was warm on his skin as he shed his clothes, which he knew would be a good thing when they came back to land freezing cold.

Kurt let out a sharp cat-call as Blaine approached the water's edge, making his boyfriend blush to the roots of his hair. "Like a Band-Aid," Kurt told him. "Quick and painless; go, go, go!"

Before his rational mind could think better of it, Blaine jumped into the sparkling water. The minute he went under, it was like someone had filled his pores with ice. "My head," Blaine moaned as he surfaced. "_Ow_."

He felt wet fingers pushing back the curls that had stuck to his forehead and Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt. "Brain-freeze," his boyfriend said, kissing his temple. "Blaine-freeze." Kurt chuckled at his own pun, burrowing his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, I don't think I've ever been in water this cold in my _life_," Blaine told him, teeth beginning to chatter.

"But you're so warm," Kurt purred, pressing their bare chests together. "And you came out to save me from my horrible icy death – an admirable feat, sir."

"You're too persuasive for your own good," Blaine informed him. "But now that we're out here…"

Kurt released Blaine and took a step back, observing him with curiosity. "I'm listening."

"It doesn't seem half as cold anymore," Blaine told him with a casual shrug, although it was still pretty damn freezing. "We might as well make the best of it, hmm?" Without waiting for Kurt's reply, he lunged toward him and tackled him into the water.

When they both came up, sputtering, Blaine's arms were still around Kurt and he was grinning hugely. "Oh my God, you _are_ a puppy," Kurt said, wiping water from his face.

"Play with me, Kurt?" Blaine pleaded in character.

Kurt hooked his fingers under Blaine's chin and tipped his face up. "Oh, we'll play," he said softly. He bobbed his head downward until their lips met, kissing him deeply as his other hand moved to the back of Blaine's neck to deepen their kiss even further. His tongue flicked out to caress Blaine's top lip, and he returned again to draw out his bottom lip slowly.

Their time in the lake passed in such a way, alternating between hyper water-play and sweet, drawn out kisses until their joints were stiff with cold and they were both visibly shaking.

After they got out of the lake, Kurt dried off and drew on his underwear and light t-shirt before wrapping himself in blankets to warm up. Blaine did not seem to have the same inhibitions though, for he simply flopped onto his stomach on the blanket in nothing but all of his naked glory.

"Blaine, what if a _family_ comes over the hill?" Kurt asked with a chuckle, taking a bite out of a sandwich from the basket.

"They said people don't come over here," Blaine muttered tiredly, face smashed against the blanket.

"They said that people from the village don't come up here _often_," Kurt corrected him.

"Then whoever comes this way can thank me later."

"You'll scar their poor children forever," Kurt told him, amused. "Not that I don't enjoy the view – because, well…" He would be content to sit on that blanket all day, watching Blaine do nothing but exist. He was fascinated by the way the water dried on his bare skin, by the rise of fall of his defined back as he breathed, by the perfectly sculpted lines of his body as the dip of his back turned into the upward arch of his buttocks.

"Fine," Blaine acquiesced. "But just because you asked so nicely."

Kurt had to look away to cover his smile, and when he turned back Blaine was covered in his ninja-turtle boxers once more. "Much more kid friendly," Kurt joked with a nod. "I approve."

Blaine smiled lazily and rolled over to where Kurt was sitting, propping his head on Kurt's knee. Wordlessly, he opened his mouth. Knowing the drill, Kurt picked up a skinless orange slice from one of the containers and put it halfway in between his teeth. He leaned down until his head was over Blaine, and the other man leaned upward to grab onto the other half of the orange, making their lips press together before each came away with half.

"The best kind of oranges," Blaine said slyly, finally sitting up properly. Soon, his attention was diverted by the sandwiches they'd packed, and he began sorting through the basket.

Done with his sandwich for now, Kurt wrapped up the second half for later and plucked some flowers from the meadow, placing them on the blanket in front of him. His fingers began working with the stems, and not fifteen minutes later, both he and Blaine had flower-chain crowns sitting crookedly on their heads.

He was working steadfastly on a flower-chain necklace when he glanced up at Blaine through his lashes. His gaze was captured and Kurt didn't look away. The flower crown rested contrastingly against Blaine's dark curls, making him look like an ethereal wood nymph. The sun shone off of his skin, which was still pale from the long winter. It caught in his amber eyes and when Blaine looked up at him and grinned silently, it made bits of gold and jade stand out in his irises.

He was beautiful, Kurt thought, and he never wanted to be away from him. Never.

Trying to hide his sudden burst of excitement, Kurt grabbed some of the smaller flowers he had collected for the chains, and set about delicately weaving a tiny band. It only took a minute or two for him to be satisfied with his creation, and Kurt looked back up at Blaine, who was leaning back on his hands and watching the clouds drift by.

"Blaine?" He asked, inching toward him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

A lazy smile crossed Blaine's face and he closed his eyes briefly, but did not look away from the sky. "I love you too, Kurt. So much."

"I never want to have to be away from you."

"Mhmm."

"We should get married."

Blaine chuckled quietly, and Kurt could tell that he thought he was saying it offhand. "What are you talking about?"

"Blaine." Kurt's voice had gotten serious very suddenly, making Blaine sit up straight and look at him. Kurt smiled slowly and lifted the small flower-chain ring he'd just woven together. Blaine's eyes went wide and his mouth slackened. "I'm serious. I've loved you for over six years. The day you first kissed me was the best day of my life; it was the day I knew that I was with the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Kurt's eyes had started to get misty, and he wiped at the tears that dared to fall down his cheeks. Blaine's gaze had been fixed on the flower ring, but they now travelled up to meet Kurt's and he saw that Blaine's eyes were also overly bright. "We've been by each other's sides for so long – through so much. I can't imagine a life that doesn't involve you; I don't _want_ to imagine that life." Kurt paused to let his words sink in. "Actually, I don't want to think about the past at all. All I want to do when I'm with you is think about my future, and in every scene I imagine, you're there with me."

Blaine had not spoken or taken his eyes off Kurt, but he shifted forward now and wordlessly grabbed onto Kurt's hand. "I want to be yours forever; I want you to be my husband. I know this is unexpected, and I'd like to say that it's just as unexpected for me but I feel like I've known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you forever." He cleared his throat and looked down at the ring he'd made. "I'm sorry about the…flower ring." He grinned at Blaine apologetically. "It was the best I could do on short notice. We can get real ones when we get back to the States…if you say yes." Kurt scolded himself for his phrasing, but couldn't dwell on that for long. He was taken in by the emotion in Blaine's eyes, and the feeling of their intertwined hands. "Blaine Anderson, I would be the _luckiest_ man in the world if you agreed to be with me forever. Will you marry me?"

As Blaine stared at him in shock, a solitary tear escaped the corner of his eye. A smile slowly spread across his face and he clutched his hand to his mouth as he laughed in disbelief. A moment later, his arms were thrown around Kurt's shoulders and Blaine was pressing fervent kisses into the side of Kurt's neck.

"Yes, Kurt, yes – a million times yes." The words tumbled from Blaine's mouth quickly in between the kisses he was still planting on Kurt's neck and face. He pulled back with hands still caressing his face, stroking his cheekbones and the side of his neck like they needed to memorize his every contour.

Kurt wiped at his wet eyes again and pulled Blaine toward him, kissing him sweetly and slowly. "I can't believe I get to do that every day for the rest of my life," Kurt breathed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. His hand caught the other boy's and he slipped the fragile flower band onto his ring finger.

"Flowers shouldn't be allowed to wilt," Blaine lamented, beaming down at his finger. "Because I want to keep this forever."

"You do get to keep it forever," Kurt told him softly, smiling at his boyfriend – _fiancé_. Blaine returned his look fondly, holding onto his hand tightly and snuggling into his embrace, holding Kurt securely against himself. "You get to keep me forever."

In response to that, Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his once more. "I adore you, Kurt. You're the love of my life; I can't picture a day with anyone else. I love you."

Kurt couldn't find the strength to say anything else without turning into a blubbering mess, so he merely folded himself into Blaine's embrace once more, leaning his head on the other man's shoulder.

When they'd get back to the United States, they would call their friends and parents and tell them the news; they would shop for real rings and begin planning their fairy tale wedding – Kurt would insist on having edelweiss in the flower arrangements, which Blaine would happily agree to.

But for now, they were content to hold one another and dream of the future they would have. They wouldn't leave their lakeside meadow until the sun had dipped below the snow-capped mountains, and even dozens of years later, neither would ever forget that beautiful day at the foot of the Austrian Alps.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hoped you enjoyed reading this little piece! I certainly had a ton of fun writing it! :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
